


40 days

by wildeproductions



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is anxious when the gang come back from their eventful winter break, but Carmilla finds a way to distract her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	40 days

**Author's Note:**

> mechi75 said: Hollstein smut prompt: their first time when they return to Silas, in their room. Laura is a virgin and is a little distressed, but Carmilla has a lot of experience ;)

40 days is the amount of time it took for Carmilla, Laura and the ginger twins to come back to Silas University. Laura had managed to go see her dad for New Year, bringing the whole gang with her, and needless to say he was worried. He had forbidden his daughter to go back, saying she’d be safer home, and if weren’t for the fact that Carmilla had breeched her day-long silence to convince him, Laura would probably be locked in her room for the rest of her life.

Thanks to Carmilla the gang was back on the road, rested and stronger than ever, ready to fight whatever supernatural thing that wanted to take them down, and of course, armed with a whole box of bear spray, courtesy of Papa Hollis.

Even if things had eventually gotten better, Laura was still a little bit distressed about the upcoming force they had to fight, and Carmilla worried about her cupcake.

They were in their room just upon arriving to the campus and Carmilla sensed something was off with Laura. All she had insisted to do was clean their room–which wasn’t messy at all– as if it was the most important thing to do right at this moment. As much as Laura liked her things clean and organized, she usually wasn’t obsessive with it like Perry would be.

Laura was dusting the top of Carmilla’s headboard when the vampire grabbed her wrist and stopped her. “Laura, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean what’s going on?” Laura said, switching the duster in the hand that Carmilla wasn’t holding, and continued dusting. “Everything is fine.”

“No it’s not,” Carmilla argued. “Sit down.”

The vampire sighed. “What’s wrong?” she asked but the girl was avoiding her gaze. She wrapped her arm around her to show her support. “Tell me. Please.”

Laura relaxed in Carmilla’s embrace and she began to play distractively with her lover’s fingers. “I don’t know, Carm. There’s just a lot going on right now and I’m so–so scared that something is gonna happen to one of us, to _you_.”

Carmilla kissed her forehead softly. “I know, love. But don’t shut me out. We’re in this together. I know I’m not really good with the feelings thing, but I’m here for you.”

The sincerity of Carmilla’s words surprised the younger girl. “Thanks Carm.”

They lied down on the bed facing each other, Carmilla holding the smaller woman lovingly. They stayed like this for a little while, caressing each other’s body silently. Despite the situation, both women found themselves extremely lucky to be this in love, this happy in a world that can be so horrible.

For Carmilla, Laura was as if she had found her own star. She had spent hundred of years stargazing, admiring the stars like they hold the key to the meaning of life, and never in her life she’d find this fascination, this kind of inexplicable beauty in a human. Laura was what she wanted to gaze at for the rest of her life– her life that now had a meaning because of her.

“Carm?” Laura broke the silence.

Carmilla was brought out of her thoughts. “Yes love?”

“You know when you came back to me just after being recued from the pit?”

“Yes?”

“I really like enjoyed what we did.”

The vampire smiled softly and pulled the girl closer to her. “You mean this?” she said, taking the brunette’s face in her hand and pressing her lips so gently, so reverently on her. With the ginger twins always around, they had kept the PDA to the minimum, meaning sticking only with hand holding and the occasional peck on the cheek.

Laura pulled back. “Yes,” she told her before kissing her back, this time with passion. Carmilla slid her tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss. It soon became a heated battle of dominance, one that Carmilla was more than happy to let Laura take the helm. She let her take control completely, giving her confidence, making her feel in safe. Laura pushed Carmilla against the mattress and straddled her, her kisses now escalating to her neck, her chest and her breasts. Carmilla hands were roaming on Laura’s lower back, creeping the shirt up slightly.

It sent a shiver down Laura’s spine and she began unbuttoning Carmilla’s shirt, kissing her way down as skin was revealed.

Carmilla was surprised by how far and how fast this as escalated. Laura was now putting wet, open-mouthed kisses on her stomach when she stopped her. “Laura, slow down please.”

The brunette lifted her head to look at Carmilla and she frowned. “What, do you not want to?”

“No! I mean yes! I mean I want to,” Carmilla blurted. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. “I just– I want to make sure that it’s what _you_ want. I don’t want you to do anything you are not ready to do.”

Laura sighed and moved so that her head was above Carmilla’s. “I do. I really do. I’m just–I haven’t–I’ve never had sex before,” she stammered.

Carmilla could hear the panic in her voice. Fuck. Maybe she had given her too much control and now she was nervous and lost. _I’m such a freaking useless vampire,_ she thought.

“Don’t worry,” Carmilla breathed. She spun them around so that she could be on top of the brunette. She placed soft kisses down her neck as she unbuttoned Laura’s blouse, making sure to be as reverent as she could. “You’re so beautiful,” Carmilla whispered once the blouse was completely open, revealing her bra and her toned stomach. She sat up and brought Laura with her, then proceeded to remove the blouse completely and unclasp her bra deftly. Her hands roamed on the curves of Laura’s breasts as if she was mapping every detail, and then buried her face onto her chest. She pressed soft kisses between her breasts, and open mouthed ones as she made her way to her nipple. She took the buds between her lips and sucked gently on it.

Laura stopped breathing for a second, discovering this new sensation, and she grinded her hips against Carmilla’s stomach accidentally. “Sorry,” she mumbled and it almost came out as a whisper.

Carmilla shook her head. “Don’t be sorry,” she said, placing her hands on Laura’s ass and pulling her closer, encouraging her to continue.

Laura did continue, and it was marvelous, but far from enough. “You are wearing too much clothes Carm.”

Carmilla pressed a kiss on her cheek before pulling back to remove her shirt. Small hands grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

“Let me do it,” Laura said, moving Carmilla’s hands out of the way. “Lie down.”

The vampire did as she was told and Laura straddled her hips. Laura undid every button of her girlfriend’s red plaid shirt to realize that she wasn’t wearing anything under it.

Laura couldn’t help but gaze at her gorgeous body.

“See anything you like, buttercup?”

Laura grinned, unzipping the tight leather pants and pulling them down Carmilla’s legs. She stood up and removed her jeans as well before climbing back up on top of her lover’s body.

Laura kissed her again deeply, tongues fighting for dominance, but soon Laura wasn’t sure what to do next. Carmilla spun them around and kissed her way down her girlfriend’s body, giving a little bit of attention to her breasts again.

“Still sure you want to do this?” Carmilla asked once she reached for the hem of Laura’s panties. Laura nodded her answer and Carmilla smiled. “Ok then.” She removed the last garment in her way before making her way between Laura’s thighs. She kissed the inside of her legs and looked up one last time at the girl. Laura bit her lips and lifted her hips, seeking for release.

Carmilla started slowly by licking the length of her slit, then took the hard nub between her lips and sucked gently on it. It elicited small muffled moans from Laura.

Carmilla pulled back for a second. “Don’t hold back baby,” she said hoarsely, when she noticed Laura was trying to be quiet, probably because she was self-conscious. She replaced her mouth by two fingers and circled her clit. “I want to hear you my love. I want to hear you say my name out loud.” Carmilla’s lips were on Laura’s throbbing buddle of nerves again, and her fingers traveled to her entrance. She teased her a bit, only pushing the tip of her digits in at first.

“Carmilla!” Laura shouted, this time without any restrain. It was like music to Carmilla’s ears– the best sound she had ever heard.

Carmilla smiled and pushed her fingers in further. She felt Laura tense at first, and she stopped. Laura was surprised at first because she was not use to this kind of penetration. If she was being honest, the only time that she had brought herself to orgasm was with clitoral simulation. It was definitely different, but fuck it was amazing and she wondered why she hadn’t tried this before. Then again, the fact that Carmilla was the first ever inside her was kind of amazing.

Laura relaxed and caressed Carmilla’s dark locks, hoping that give her a hint to continue. Carmilla established a slow-pace at first, gradually increasing the speed of her fingers with Laura’s responses.

“Is this okay?” Carmilla made sure. At this point Laura had completely forgotten how to form sentences, so she just moaned harder. Carmilla’s fingers curved inside her, making her discover a new kind of sensation once again, and it almost sent her over the edge. She was now mumbling her lover’s name at the top of lung, although somewhat incoherently.

“Come for me baby,” Carmilla whispered, then lower her head to kiss her girlfriend’s neck. She felt the brunette’s walls tighten around her fingers, making them harder to move. “I know you’re close. Let go. I’ll catch you.”

Laura threw her head back against the yellow pillow and her legs quivered as a stronger wave of pleasure rippled through her body. This was nothing like what she had ever felt before. She had had countless orgasm in her life, most of them late a night when she was sure her father was sleeping, but nothing could be compared to this. There was nothing holding her back there, she could express the pleasure as loud and as wantonly as she wanted, and give herself completely to another person. This was so much better with someone she loved. It was inexplicable why everything felt ten times better with Carmilla, and yet it made so much sense.

The vampire withdrew her fingers, licking them generously before rolling on her back next to Laura. The girl nestled on her side and she wrapped her hands around her. “Was it okay?”

Laura lifted her head and kissed the dark haired girl deeply. “It was amazing. I needed that.”

Carmilla smiled. “Good, I’m glad. Now get some rest cupcake.”

Laura frowned. “But what about you?”

Carmilla pressed a kiss on her forehead. “Later cupcake, I can wait. I know you’re tired.”

 


End file.
